


In An Interstellar Burst [podfic]

by cantarina, fishpatrol, paraka, read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Collaboration, Donna Being Awesome, F/F, Fix-It, Length: 10-20 minutes, Martha Being Awesome, Podfic, Rose Being Awesome, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishpatrol/pseuds/fishpatrol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna's got a teleport, Rose has an aversion to beaches, and maybe Martha's not quite as done with all of this as she thought. Next stop: everywhere.</p><p>A podfic of In An Interstellar Burst, written by such_heights</p>
            </blockquote>





	In An Interstellar Burst [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In An Interstellar Burst](https://archiveofourown.org/works/177781) by [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights). 



> Made for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/podfic-project/profile)[**podfic-project**](http://community.livejournal.com/podfic-project/)'s [Kiss Fest](http://podfic-project.livejournal.com/tag/%2Akisses%20fest) for International Day of Femslash.
> 
> Readers (in order of appearance): Lunchee, Fishpatrol, Paraka and Cantarina

  
**Downloads:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/DW-In%20An%20Interstellar%20Burst%20by%20such_heights-lunchy_munchy,%20fishpatrol,%20paraka%20and%20cantarina.mp3) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/DW-In%20An%20Interstellar%20Burst%20by%20such_heights-lunchy_munchy,%20fishpatrol,%20paraka%20and%20cantarina.m4b)  
 **Length:** 18:39

**Author's Note:**

>  **Paraka's Notes:** This was recorded on a fun filled day when the 4 of us got together to fangirl over podfic. (So. Much. FUN!) I've done collaborations before but never one where we all sat in the same room and recorded together. The energy and giggling we had going was awesome.  
>  It's also kind of awesome having a beta as you go; having 3 others correct you right away when you mispronounce a word, rather than doubting yourself, pausing, searching an online dictionary to find out how it's really said and then getting back to recording (after having lost your rhythm). Or worse, only finding out after when you're editing that you said it incorrectly.  
> Although, reading in front of others also made me kind of nervous so when I _did_ mess up, I sometimes got flustered and made more mistakes than normal. Still, totally awesome.
> 
>  **Cantarina's Notes:** Short and sweet, I hope that you have as much fun listening to this as we did recording it. I did and I can only hope that that sense of joy translates! Thank you to my lovely, lovely co-readers and to the original author, such_heights.


End file.
